


Work, interrupted

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work, interrupted

Luke was hunched over the coffee table, typing away on a report when Reid came out of the bedroom.  
Seemingly without thought he stepped between Luke and his laptop. "Lean back!" he ordered and Luke fell back into the cushions, waiting with slight amusement for what Reid had in store for him.

Seconds later Reid was on his knees between Luke and the table, putting a warm hand to the front of Luke's jeans, opening the fly with well practised ease.

He had his mouth on Luke's cock before Luke had the chance to really get hard.   
Reid had every intend to change that circumstance, and for minutes all that could be heard in the living room were Luke's low whimpers and the wet sucking sounds of Reid's lips.

"Up!" Luke demanded and guided Reid up by his hair. Once he had Reid on his legs again, he made short work of taking his sweatpants off. Putting a guiding hand on Reid's bare ass, Luke got him to straddle him.

They kissed messily while their cocks rubbed against each other, until Reid reached between them and guided Luke's cock to his opening.

The fuck was quick and spoke of long familiarity. Every movement precise, intended to give both of them the most pleasure possible.

"You know, I was working!" Luke said at long last as he slipped from Reid's body but still held the other man close to him.

"So?" Reid asked.

"Now I have to change my shirt before my meeting, as I have your spunk all over this one"

"Yes, really inconvenient!" Reid said in mock agreement. "Never mind that I'm the one who will have to perform surgery in less than two hours, all the wile being distracted by oozing you from an orifice that shouldn't be oozing"


End file.
